Lo que nunca dirá
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Hay cosas que Arturo nunca dirá, aunque sean ciertas, aunque duela reconocerlas, aunque tenga que cerrar los ojos, morderse la lengua y mentir sobre ellas... / Arturo & Merlín /


_**Disclaimer**_: todos los derechos reservados a la BBC y a quienes correspondan. Esto es sólo entretenimiento. Sin fin de lucro.

_**Advertencias**_: ninguna en particular. Ubicado en algún momento de la cuarta temporada, _quizá_.

_**Género**_: algo de angst.

_**Notas**_: espero no haberlo estropeado demasiado XP. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**.**

**Lo que nunca dirá**

**.**

* * *

Hay cosas que Arturo nunca dirá.

Las dudas y los miedos de un Rey no deben delatar su lado vulnerable. Uther se ha encargado de que Arturo aprenda bien la lección: _si permites que te vean vulnerable, les permites que te lastimen_.

Por eso habrá cosas que Arturo nunca dirá. Aunque sean ciertas, aunque duela reconocerlas.

Arturo pretenderá ser fuerte porque su fortaleza inspirará a construir los cimientos de una nueva era y es su responsabilidad que así sea. Camelot lo venerará por ello. Será el más amado, será el más justo, será el Rey que todos esperan. O al menos eso fue lo que su padre ha estado prefesándole desde que era pequeño. El niño Pendragon estará destinado a hacer grandes cosas que sólo conseguirá si —y sólo si— es lo suficientemente fuerte.

Arturo, sin importar lo que realmente quiera, llevará siempre consigo un baúl lleno de "cosas que nadie puede saber". Ahí guardará lágrimas por Lancelot y lágrimas por Morgana; guardará los susupiros que le arrancan la nobleza y la fidelidad de sus Cabelleros; y guardará frases importantes que piensa a menudo: _"le has hecho daño a mucha gente, padre...", "no supe comprenderte, Morgana...", "no toda la magia es malvada...", "no todos los hechiceros son malos...", "Merlín tiene algo..."_

Merlín tiene _algo _y Arturo no ha parado de pensar en ello. Es eso que hace Merlín que logra atrapalo y suspenderlo en su campo gravitacional de una forma, con una _fuerza_, que no puede ser sana. Es eso que vibra en sus ojos como cálidas oleadas cuando le sonríe y refulge pálido y distante, como un sol otoñal, cuando no lo hace. Es eso que le transforma al Merlín que conoce por otro nuevo, infinita e inconmensurablemente sabio, _poderoso_, inalcansable. Es lo que Merlín nunca le confiará porque _eso_ que tiene Merlín es _magia_.

Arturo lo ha descubierto hace poco, pues Merlín nunca ha sido bueno ocultando cosas. Al principio ha sido duro, se negaba a creerlo, pero luego la razón apartó el miedo. Así como no puedes elegir el destino que te espera tampoco puedes elegir ser o no mago ¿cierto? Lo llevas contigo. Naces _así_. Ahora Arturo lo sabe y lo entiende.

Aunque Arturo prentenderá tener todo bajo control. Que no hay ni dudas, ni miedos, ni _secretos_ que le afecten el juicio. Es fácil cuando se trata de Gwen o de sus Caballeros, a quienes no hay que darles otra explicación que no sea "los asuntos del Rey no sólo del Rey", pero con Merlín todo es diferente. A él no se le puede engañar, a él no se le puede mentir. Y aún así, de todas formas, Arturo seguirá pretendiendo, por ser el Rey de Camelot y porque tiene que hacerlo.

Nunca demostrará debilidad. No aceptará ni la calidez y ni la bondad que Merlín ofrece con las manos extendidas. Y cada vez que Merlín lo haga Arturo mirará hacia otro lado. Si vacilara ante ese desliz, si se hundiera en su mirada tan estúpida tan inocente y tan hambrienta, Merlín no tardaría en darse cuenta de todas esas cosas que Arturo guarda en el más pesado y doloroso silencio. Merlín descubriría que las más de las veces Arturo no sabe qué hacer, el miedo que tiene, lo frágil que es. Verá que Arturo _finalmente caerá_. Y si Arturo cae Merlín cae también. Si Merlín cae Arturo se debilita. Si Arturo se debilita pierde la fe y entonces todo por lo que ha luchado Merlín habrá sido en vano. Terminarán siendo el suspiro desamparado que se llevaron los vientos de lo que pudo ser, de una historia, de una Era, de un Albión que nunca fue. Arturo será olvidado y Merlín jamás habrá existido.

Asi que mientras Arturo siga pretendiendo ser el Rey _que todos quieren que sea_ continuará fingiendo no saber el secreto de Merlín. Entonces Merlín seguirá haciendo todo lo posible para no ser descubierto ayudándolo desde las sombras. Nadie le pondrá atención al sirviente simplón del Rey. Nadie sabrá que lo que realmente tiene Arturo a su lado es al mejor aliando que se puede tener, al mago más grande de la Historia. Un mago medio flacucho, medio torpe, con graves problemas mentales y con una incapacidad patológica para ser puntual, que con el tiempo, entre batalla y batalla, entre el miedo y la desesperación, entre el cansancio y el llanto, entre el sol y la tempestad, ha sido lo más extraño, lo más maravilloso y lo más hermoso que Arturo ha conocido entre tanta oscuridad.

Hay cosas que Arturo nunca dirá. La magia de Merlín es otra cosa que guardará dentro de su pesado baúl lleno de lo que nunca debe ser descubierto, aunque el secreto sea cierto, aunque duela reconocerlo, aunque tenga que cerrar los ojos, morderse la lengua y mentir al respecto. No permitirá que nadie —ni Morgana— lo sepa.

Algún día, El Día llegará. Merlín le confiará su secreto y Arturo tendrá una cosa menos que guardar dentro de ése baúl que cada día pesa más. Hasta entonces espera seguir siendo lo suficientemente mentiroso para que las cosas que sabe continúen manteníendose así: escondidas y en secreto.

Hasta entonces proteger a Merlín es un riesgo necesario y mientras Arturo pueda hacerlo ambos estarán a salvo.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
